The Red Dragon
by xD-SpIkeJet11
Summary: What if Ichika Orimura wasn't the only male who can pilot an IS? Met Terry Sanchez, a young Braziilan man with a dark, troubled past. What's his purpose for attending IS Academy? Read and find out! *Warning, contains vulgar language, blood, gore, and rape.* OcxTatenashi


**Hello, my friends and welcome to my first Infinite Stratos fanfic! I want this story to be very well-liked, so I'll do my best to make it enjoyable for you guys. I do not own the series, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, nor do I own the characters, but I do own the OC characters. Here's their profile, and the story will take place during Season 2!**

 **Character profile:**

 **Name:** Terry Sanchez

 **Alias:** Ruffian, Brute, Delinquent, Thug, Street rat, Brazilian bastard, Cowboy (By Tatenashi), Brazilian boy, Brazilian fucker, Terry-Kun, Demon Eyes

 **Birthday:** November 11th ( _Scorpio)_

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Height** : 5'11½" (182 cm)

 **Weight:** 153 lbs (69.39 kg)

 **Nationality:** Brazilian

 **Hair color:** Jet Black

 **Eye color:** Gold

 **Skin color:** Tan

 **Family:** Unnamed Parents (Deceased), Maria Sanchez (Younger Sister; Deceased)

 **Pet(S):** Bullet (Dog)

 **Occupation** : Street Urchin (Formerly); Bounty Hunter; 2nd year IS Academy Student (Class One; Temporarily)

 **Weapon(S):** Butterfly Knives, Dual Modified Beretta 92Fs

 **Combat Style:** Capoeira

 **Infinite Stratos (IS):** O Dragão Vermelho

 **Status:** Alive

 **Japanese Voice:** Kazuya Nakai

 **English Voice:** Christian Lanz

 **Appearance:** Terry is a fairly tall young man with spiky jet black hair, tanned skin, and a wiry yet athletic build with a hardened eight-pack stomach, which he attained from his severe training. His most prominent features are his sharp, intense golden-yellow eyes, dark freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks, black tribal tattoos on his arms, and a red tribal tattoo on his back in the shape of a dragon. He has long legs, with his thighs being as equally as long as his lower limbs.

His outfit consists of a black hoodie with the sleeves-rolled-up to his elbows, a red t-shirt with a black dragon emblem on the front, dark blue denim jeans, black leather fingerless gloves with spikes, and black leather boots with four straps and silver buckles apiece.

Around his neck is a chained silver necklace with a dragon symbol on the end. As a result of losing his left leg from an unknown accident, Terry has prosthetic legs that attach part-way up his knees, which are always hidden due to him wearing pants and a pair of boots. He also possesses a massive stitched scar that stretches from his right shoulder to his left hip.

 **Personality:** Terry has a rather apathetic, lewd, fearless, cynical, thuggish, and somewhat crass personality, caring very little of other's opinions of him and speaks with a strong Brazilian accent. He's a heavy smoker and drinker, usually seen either smoking blunt or drinking whiskey from a flask. He also loves to eat and is a surprisingly big eater.

Terry is also slightly lethargic and is typically found napping, listening to music, watching Anime, watching action movies, or playing Video Games. However, he also enjoys training and is caught lifting weights or practicing Capoeira, a martial art he is highly skilled in. Terry is known to be rather rude or disrespectful towards others, he's very sarcastic, often makes snarky remarks, and uses the foulest language in the series.

Terry despises the authority of any kind. His anarchic behavior stems from growing up in the violent streets of São Paulo in Brazil and had bad luck dealing with cruel and despicable people. Due to his experience with corruption and police brutality at a tender age, he states the government is "Nothing but greedy pigs who harass and treat innocents as if they were criminals".

As a Bounty Hunter and a former street urchin, Terry is violent, brutal, cutthroat, and merciless, displaying a killer edge in combat that most of the characters in the series lacks, and is not afraid to use deadly force against dangerous enemies, regardless of gender. Terry lives for the thrill of combat and is capable of radiating tremendous amounts of murderous intent. When the average human has the intention of fighting Terry, his glare alone is enough to make them back off. Furthermore, it has been noted by Chifuyu that Terry is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat.

Terry displays the characteristics of a typical anti-hero. He rarely acts to protect anyone, only for self-interest. He's also a lone wolf and doesn't like relying on others for help. But despite his rough and boorish demeanor, he is a kind soul who cares deeply for his comrades.

 **IS & Abilities:** Terry has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat skills, which were attained from surviving the dangerous streets of São Paulo and supplemented by his rigorous Bounty Hunter training. Such skills allowed him to fight off numerous dangerous criminals and elite assassins with little difficulty, overwhelm IS pilots with little effort, and outclass Tatenashi Sarashiki, a fighting prodigy, in close-combat. He was even capable of defeating Ling, Houki, Cecilia, and Laura in combat all at once with no effort, the lateral using their IS while he was not. He was able to defeat and kill the best IS pilots at the mere age of 14.

Terry is extremely skilled in Capoeira, a Brazilian leg-based martial art that combines the elements of dance and acrobatics, which he learned off the streets of Brazil as a small child. His fighting style revolves around using speed, power, fluid motion, and leverage with a wide variety of kicks, spins, and complex acrobatic movements, allowing him to land quick withering blows on his opponent from any angle, making him both resourceful and unpredictable. The fluid and acrobatic movements make him a deadly opponent to more conventional fighters and force his foes to be vigilant, preventing them from getting comfortable.

Through his training, Terry has become a master of a variety of weapons. His weapon of choice is butterfly knives, which he wields with consummate skill. As a Bounty Hunter, he's an expert marksman and is highly skilled with projectile weapons and firearms, with his second weapon of choice being a pair of modified Beretta 92Fs.

Terry's combat prowess alone makes him recognized as one of the deadliest and most feared Bounty Hunters in the world and is regarded by Chifuyu as the strongest male fighter amongst all his peers, which his talents are supplemented by his vast combat experience and continues to develop them through training. His overall reputation is so infamous that Autumn (Makagami Ayako) was terrified of his mere presence, even his name alone strikes fear into the hearts of the Phantom task and other terrorist organizations, especially when they know he's coming for them. He was even considered to be the most dangerous criminal in Brazil.

He also possesses great physical strength, as he regularly benches 790 lbs and can squat 1,997 lbs. An example of his strength is when he grabbed Houki's head with his legs and throws her into Ling and Cecilia, with the latter having her IS activated, proving himself to have extraordinary leg strength. His kicks are strong enough to break solid concrete and do considerable damage to IS pilots. He even had his extraordinary physical prowess before his training as a Bounty Hunter.

Terry's training methods consisted of gruesome bodybuilding exercises, intense sparring matches, and severe body conditioning. He displays honed reflexes and agility greater than any Olympic athlete, enabling him to perform complex acrobatic flips with little strain on his body, dodge knives and gunfire, jump and maneuver himself in the air with an array of complicated acrobatic stunts, dodge laser blasts from Cecilia's IS, and catch an arrow with just one hand. He's also able to perform an array of handstands that incorporates into his fighting style, making him more versatile in combat.

He even has little difficulty recovering from fatal injuries, which proves he has an exceptionally high pain tolerance, and displays extremely high stamina, enabling him to fight for extended periods without tiring. Outside of combat, he has a very sharp intellect. But he prefers neglecting plans ahead, noted by Chifuyu Orimura, and is an expert at video games.

Having being raised in the dangerous part of São Paulo, Terry can naturally interact with and infiltrate gangs, criminals, and terrorist organizations and has an immense connection with them. He was even able to survive on his own, therefore, he is very street smart. Being an alcoholic, he has an inhumanely high tolerance to alcohol and rarely gets drunk.

 **Strengths:** Keen intellect, Street smart, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Weapons Specialist, Capoeira Mastery, Expert Marksman, Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Speed, Peak Human Agility, Peak Human Endurance, Master Acrobatic, Intimidation, Peak Human Reflexes, Master Knife Fighter, Video Game Expert, Immense pain tolerance, Expert Thief, Extremely high tolerance to alcohol, Fearless

 **Weaknesses:** Reckless, Impulsive, Lone Wolf

 **Likes:** Martial Arts, Fighting, Napping, Training, Smoking, Cats, Dogs, Drinking, Eating, Chinese Food, Chili Dogs, Ramen, Spicy Food, Guns, Knives, Dragons, Watching Anime, Watching Action movies, Lateef Crowder, Listening to music, Playing Video games, the color Red, Freedom.

 **Dislikes:** Lectures, Police, Authorities, the Government, Snobbish People, Fangirls, Relying on others

 **Favorite Animal:** Honey Badger

 **History:** Terry was born in São Paulo, the poverty-stricken district of Brazil where gangs, violence, and bloodshed were most common. He grew up with very little knowledge of his parents and his mother died after giving birth to his younger sister, Maria Sanchez when he was only a year old. The only things he knew growing up were the will to fight, stealing, violence, and hatred. Terry also had no formal education. The authorities were constantly targeting him and were often attacked by local thugs.

At the age of 5, his sister was killed by an unknown terrorist organization, leaving him devastated. At the age of 6, he was arrested, ridiculed, beaten, and raped by a corrupted police officer, causing him to believe that the police and the government were nothing but "greedy pigs who harass the innocent and treat them as of they were criminals himself. As he gets older, he gains a fearsome reputation and starts killing police officers and beat muggers and thugs "half to death". He became a highly-skilled fighter and was considered the most dangerous and wanted criminals at the age of 12.

By the time he was 14, he was captured and taken into the guild of Bounty Hunters. Not only did their boss found Terry's skills useful, but wanted him to abandon his life as a criminal and give him a second chance in life. He undergoes severe, rigorous training and became one of the deadliest Bounty Hunters in the world. He even captured his first bounty. It is unknown how he encountered the IS.

 **Well, what do you guys think of my OC? I have more chapters coming up, so please be patient and don't pressure me, I don't like being pressured. I hope you like them, leave a comment and give me your honest opinion! See you in the next chapter! Also, tell me who I should pair him up with, cause I'm having a little trouble deciding my self.**


End file.
